1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a game program, a game processing method, and an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a game program, a game processing method, and an information processing apparatus for a game which is played through a network.
2. Background Art
In recent years, with the spread of electronic devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet, games which are played on the electronic devices have been actively developed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5277305 discloses a game system for a game which is played through a network. This technique relates to a game system that gives a user certain points associated with the interaction between users through the network and allows the user to play a game capable of providing a reward, in interaction for the expenditure of a certain amount of points.
In the game, a reward corresponding to the degree of interaction between the users is generally given. The degree of the interaction is evaluated by the number of friends and/or the number of times items are transmitted to other users or the number of the items and the reward is determined based on the evaluation.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5277305, the reward related to the game is not directly obtained by the interaction between the users and the technique has no effect on a dormant user who does not participate in the game. Therefore, the technique is insufficient to activate the interaction.